Santa, Can You Hear Me?
by silvercloudx3
Summary: Rima has an epiphany on Christmas Eve. Songfic. Rimahiko! RxR!


SANTA CAN YOU HEAR ME? By silvercloudx3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shugo Chara, so character creds to Peach Pit. I also do not own Santa, Can You Hear Me? By Brittney Spears, because, uhDUH, Brittney Spears wrote and sang it :D I sorta don't own Santa, but . . . he's sorta to the imagination, right?**

**But do you know what I do own? A computer, a love of the song Santa Can You Hear Me? By Brittney Spears, a Shugo Chara Obsession (creds to Peach Pit, again) and an IMAGINATION.**

**So I own the plot to this oneshot.**

**Oh. Sorry if the centered text is hard to read. I think it looks better, but if its harder to read I'll change it.**

* * *

><p>RIMA POV:<p>

I sat on the edge of my seat, fidgeting uncontrollably.

"Is it just me, or is the clock broken?" I whispered softly to Amu, who sat beside me. I could swear that the dusty plastic second hand wasn't moving.

She leaned toward me, the ends of her pink hair tickling my forehead. "I dunno, but Nikaidou can't possibly talk about substitution any longer. "

Ninth period was always the worst. It was a FACT. Algebra made my head spin, and seriously? We are eighth graders, and we have the attention spans of common fruit flies. Can we blame it on the age or is that not enough, teachers? Must I add that it is the last period of the day? Especially the day before Christmas Eve.?

"Ahhh." I sighed. Laying my head on the desk in front of me, I read the various doodles. "Mashiro-san! Think fast!" Nikaidou yelled from the front of the room. "If x = 3y in the equation 2x + 3y = 27, what are the values of x and y? If you get this one, I'll let you out early!"

My head shot up at both my name, and the offer that sounded almost like music to my ears. "Uhhm, come again?"

"If x = 3y in the equation 2x + 3y = 27, what are the values of x and y?" Nikaidou repeated cheerily as he fixed the fluffy santa hat upon his head.

I jot down the question, but my mind almost blanked. _Keep it together, Rima,_ I reminded myself. _As if everyone isn't staring you down, so they can leave. Come on._

But somehow the answer had to come, so I had to do the math, no matter how slow I was.

"Sensei? Y = 3. X = 9. " I called, my soft voice sailing over the heads of the people in the rows ahead.

"A-HA! Correct! Good job Mashiro-san! For a moment there, I almost thought you wouldn't get it!" Nikaidou-sensei beamed, seeminly oblivious to the snickers his last comment had brought. At my expense, too!

Thankfully, my face didn't color. As apathetically as possible, I replied, "Thank you Sensei. If you could dismiss us now . . .?"

"Oh, I did promise that, didn't I . . " Our teacher went to scratch his head. He knocked both his glasses and hat askew in the process without noticing. "I suppose you can go. But don't forget! Pages 154-156 in the workbook over break! Every odd, and check them!"

The last part was barely heard over the din of metal scraping against metal as seats were pushed back, and the bubble of conversation bursting forth.

"Two more days till break -"

"- buy souvenirs for you, I promise -"

"- skiing, how 'bout you?"

The whole school had been buzzing about the holidays since a week ago. It had come as a surprise that the first trimester was over already, and the cold had set in.

_Perhaps an outing should be in order_, I thought idly as I gathered my books and pencilcase. I pushed my blonde locks out of my eyes, picked up my pile of stuff and fell into step beside Amu.

"Finally outta there!" Amu exclaimed in relief, more arrogantly than she would've normally. Girls around her swooned, awed by her Cool 'n' Spicy attitude.

"Agreed." I smiled. As if we were in an anime, the whisper cut through the crowds and turned the eyes of fanboy's eyes near us to hearts.

From habit, my fingers set to work, spinning the red dial on my lock to unlock my locker. As it popped open, I examined the inside. Crammed to the brim with chocolates from fanboys, cards and homework, textbooks and doodles, I could barely stick my hand through the mess to retrieve my backpack.

"Rima-chiiiiiii!" I heard from far off as I stuffed whatever could fit into my backpack.

"Incoming in 3.. 2.. 1.." I muttered. I stepped aside, so that the flying projectile we call Yaya would crash into the pinkhead beside me instead.

"OWWW!" I heard an unsuspecting Amu shriek.

" . . .0." I graced the situation with a rare grin. "Ha, got you there."

Yaya, who had just realized the owner of the personal bubble she had just invaded was not me, jumped off Amu. She laughed anyway, "Haha! Amu-chiii, you didn't see that one coming!"

"Obviously," Amu rubbed her head. She picked herself off the ground and resumed her packing. "What's up, Yaya?"

Our youngest friend grinned, her childish brunette pigtails (still in their respective bows) bobbing. "We're all gonna meet in the Royal Garden later, 'kay? Everyone's gonna be there, even Utau-chii and _IKUTO-SAN_."

Even I laughed as Yaya, who undoubtedly meant to drop that last unnecessary detail to rile up Amu, sped off on that note and left me to watch Amu's face become as red as Santa's suit. But I knew better than to tease; why mess with one of the cutest couples (to- be) in existence?

Before she blew her top, I asked her, "Huh. Isn't the Royal Garden occupied by the Elementary Guardians right now?"

"They should be, but who knows? With this lot, anyone could've pulled some strings to get the place reserved for us." Amu shrugged. And of course she was right. Anything scenario, from Tadase asking a favor of his uncle to Utau bribing the Guardians with tickets to her concerts, may have happened. _Oh, the luxury of having connections. . . _

"So true." Was my reply. "Ready to go?"

"Ugh, sort of." She zipped up her bulging backpack with difficulty. Her fans had not disappointed her either; I knew that she had brought no homework in that bag except the math, and the rest of her giant tote was filled with Christmas goodies. Like mine.

As soon as we were out of fanclub range, she tapped my shoulder.

"This better be important. You interrupted my fantasy." I said in dull monotone.

She laughed. "About what, Rima-channn? Nagi-kun?"

"Yes, Amu-chan." I smirked. She had been trying to set us up for forever. "All about how someday, I will finally carry out my master plan. Shall I rip his guts out first or do something so evil that he will never have kids in the future?"

Amu sweatdropped, to my complete and utter amusement. We walked in silence again, until the atmosphere, usually so comfortable between us, became so tense I could practically taste it.

"Rima-chan, have you ever been in love?" Her eyes were cast straight ahead, so I could not read her face like the book it was.

Of course, she broke the silence with a question that made me prefer the silence. How could I answer that? I hadn't even had a crush yet. The only passion I thought I felt was hatred.

Instead of answering, I asked, "Ikuto? Or Tadase?" I had always wondered about that, but never had I gotten up the nerve to ask.

"Both." She whispered. "Why is this choice so . . . hard to make? Of course Tadase is better."

"Ikuto makes you feel better." Statement, not a question. Haha, see what I did there?

She swung around to face me. Amu was desperate; that much was obvious. "How did you know?"

"Its obvious." I shrugged. My hair shifted on my shoulders. "You laugh more around him. You think he makes you uncomfortable, but in truth, you want to impress Tadase so much you act unnatural around him."

She looked at me in wonder. "For someone who swears she doesn't feel love, you sure got it all figured out."

I shrugged again.

Yet the winding path and my session as Rima the Love Doctor could only be so long, and of course it ended right at the doorstep of the Royal Garden. Personally, I was speechless. Staring up at the glass walls, seeing my reflection in crystalline, see through panes, I could remember everything from Seiyo Elementary.

I slipped out of the trance first. Pushing the door, oh-so-cold to my fingertips, open we were met with a reception I was painstakingly familiar with, despite having never setting foot here for three years.

All the former guardians sat in their respective places: Tadase much taller in the "King"'s seat then he was the l**a**st time he had sat in it; my empty place calling to me; Kairi, Kukai and Nagihiko sharing the Jack's position; Yaya filling the Ace's spot much more than she did before; and Amu's empty Joker chair beside her. Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Utau Hoshina stood behind them.

They were all chattering happily, and I could smell the scent of hot chocolate and tea on the tea table. My mouth watered, and I strode as fast as my admittedly tiny legs could carry me to my rightful "throne".

"So the Queen and Joker arrive." Nagihiko announced loudly. I ignored him and went straight for the hot chocolate, feeling KusuKusu leave my pocket to join the other chara's snowball fight.

"Welcome back," Tadase's mouth twisted into a cynical grin, an expression I didn't know he was capable of. The one strand of blond hair that always stuck out waved at me when he nodded."It's been a while since we met here as the Guardians of Seiyo Elementary."

Ikuto snorted. I saw Yoru peek out of his cashmere scarf. So it was true: Cats didn't like the cold and wet. "Stuff it, Kiddy-King. This is just the meeting place we chose to discuss the real plan: What are we gonna do for Christmas?"

Utau held her hands up in the Stop The World motion. "Whatever we're doing, it can't be on the 27st. I have a major concert that I expect all of you" she pointed at all of us "to come to."

"Whatever Pop Star." Kukai grinned. He chugged his hot chocolate and said, "I'll be there."

"Thank you, Kukai." Utau smiled wickedly at him. Il cackled as her evil side took over. "Guess I'll see you and EVERYONE ELSE there too."

Yaya spoke up, practically screaming her idea. "LET'S GO VISIT SANTA!"

". . . We can't afford tickets to the North Pole." Kairi stated to fill the void of silence that followed her, ahem, statement.

"NONONONONONONO YAYA-CHII MEANT THE SANTA IN THE PLAZA!"

"Ahh. Not a bad idea." Nagihiko commented.

All I said was, "Okay, who's been giving Yaya their store of fanclub chocolates?"

Everyone laughed. "Okay, Ace. How's tomorrow? 6 o' clock?"

"THAT'S A-OKAY!"

"Amu? Kukai? Rima? Everyone?" Kairi asked, turning to all of us.

I nodded slightly.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY:<p>

Ahhhh! What time was it supposed to be? 4? Or 5? 6? I scrambled around the house, changing frantically and grabbing whatever winter accesories I could. I'd go with five, the nice, easy in between.

I rushed to the park as fast as a girl as short as I was could.

_Last night I took a walk in the snow._

"Huh, uh,uh . . " I gasped, my feet crunching through the snow. Where were they? Not one of them was in sight.

_People holding hands, places to go._

Instead, I saw Santa greeting toddlers in the center of the park cheerily. I saw children laughing at their red noses as they held hands with each other. Mothers and fathers, spending quality time together despite busy schedules, walking around the plaza to do their holiday shopping.

_Seems like everyone but me is in love . . . _

But the bustling population was mostly made up of . . . couples. Young and old, in-love and smiling, they walked hand in hand with each other, gazing at the other's face as they walked. I was the loner, the awkward third wheel that surprising, didn't get sick like she usually did at the sight of such a lovefest. Even my friends were testing the waters, and Amu even believes she does love someone.

_Santa, can you hear me?_

Was I JEALOUS, Santa?

I thought of Amu's comment from earlier : _For someone who swears she doesn't feel love, you sure got it all figured out._

She had no idea. Sure, I could psychoanalyze "love". Anyone could, so long as they weren't the person in "love".

Was it because I had never been the "person in love" before, that I could judge it impartially?

And more importantly, was I jealous of it? WAS I LONELY?

And I was lonely. It just seeped from me, so obvious in the midst of so many people who weren't.

My feet had brought me to a display. The Macy's display, for God's sake. The Macy's display with the life size "Santa Mail" mailbox, where you wrote your list to Santa, and they would "send it".

I hesitated slightly. But honestly, what did I have to lose? I was alone, apparently an hour early, and I just realized that _I wanted someone to love. _I picked up the pen and paper.

_I sign my letter that I sealed with a kiss._

Dear Santa-

And I scribbled only one like down and signed it with a flourish. (~rImA) Before I could take it back, I even sealed it with a kiss.

_I send it off and it just said this: _

I watched it slide through the slot, hearing it thump at the bottom with all the other children's dreams and wishes. I stared at it wistfully; thinking of what I had written on it, I was surprised that I didn't regret it at all.

_I know exactly what I want this year._

Was the one, measly sentence I had written. To Santa, it wouldn't mean much. But to me, it was a miracle.

_Santa, can you hear me?_

If Santa could hear me right now, I would thank him. For the epiphany I had reached. And I would tell him all about it :

_ I want my baby, baby_

_I want someone to love me, someone to hold_

_Maybe, Maybe_

_He'll be all my own in a big red bow_

_Santa, can you hear me ?_

_I have been so good this year_

_And all I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is here_

_He's all I want just for me _

_Underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here_

_Santa that's my only wish this year._

Santa could grant me that one, meager wish, right? I had been a wonderfully good girl this year. Honest, except the times when Nagihiko is involved. I only wanted my true love; I think I even deserve for him to be in a big red bow, under my Christmas tree! He'd be all my own, the one thing I wouldn't share. Santa, are you listening to me?

"Rima-chan?" I heard my name. But the voice was such a distinct one that I didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"That's Mashiro-san to you." I said coldly, the giddyness of my epiphany withering away.

"Aww, Rima-chan." Nagihiko laughed. "Get in the spirit of giving, Rima."

He strode up right next to me, and I could feel his warmth by my side.

"Santa letters?" He grinned. "Did you write one?"

I looked away. "Maybe."

"Huh, " He said, without poking fun. "I think I will too. "

He too picked up a pen and paper, but when I tried to peek, he blocked me.

"Hey, hey, hey. . . " He tutted. "A wish for a wish. Tell me what you wrote and I'll tell you about mine."

Obviously I wasn't going to tell him, so I only waited for him to finish. As soon as he popped it in the mailbox, I walked away.

"Where are you going?" He kept up easily, despite my best intentions.

"To find them." I muttered simply.

He laughed openly again. I swear, this boy laughs too much. I think that's why he pisses me off so much.

"Rima-chan," He stopped me. "It's that way."

I sweatdropped at my own stupidity and followed him this time.

"Nagi-kun! Did you find her?" A frantic Yaya shouted. Obviously I was too short to be seen over his shoulder.

He stepped aside to reveal me, and Yaya squealed in excitement. "Yayy! Yaya-chii is so happy now, because now Yaya-chii and her friends can go see Santa!"

I saw all of them in line, doing whatever they did best. Kukai and Utau were having an intense thumb war in mittens; Kairi and Yaya arguing about diabetes again ("I don't care, Prez! Candy is MY LIFEEEE!" (Yaya) and "But you need to Ace. Soon your system won't be capable of handling those extreme amounts of pure sugar you digest! " (Kairi)); and the Amuhiko and Tadamu war fighting out another battle, leaving Amu in the middle again. They were all so happy, paired off so perfectly, it left only Nagihiko and I as the last couple.

But that was gross . . . right? Ack, the Christmas Spirit was messing with my head.

Maybe he isn't that bad. _What a disturbing thought._

About a million lightyears later, it was finally our group's turn.

As expected, Yaya went first. She wasn't even quiet about it. "YAYA-CHII WANTS ALL THE CANDY IN THE WHOLE, WIDE WORLD!" She probably left poor Santa wondering why an eighth grader the size of someone who belonged in third would want diabetes so badly.

When Amu went, at least she was slightly discreet. But still, as her eyes flickered back and forth from Ikuto and Tadase, there was no doubt about what she was whispering to Santa.

Both Ikuto and Tadase pointed at Amu several times during their turn, making everyone laugh until her head resembled a misshapen tomato. But still, Tadase ranking her even above ruling the world? Gotta give the guy kudos for that.

Utau had a disturbing glint in her eye when she went up, and Kairi even more so when he showed a sweatdropping Santa several things on his iPad. Kukai demonstrated a goalkick into the snow during his turn. Five Million dollars to whoever guesses what his wish was about. (NOT.)

Only Nagihiko's turn held any of my interest. He glanced at all of us as he murmured to Santa, yet I was so sure his amber gaze had met my eyes the longest.

I went last. As I approached him, he grinned a wide toothy grin and asked, "So what'll it be, darlin'? "

I whispered in my usual monotone, so he had to cock his ear to hear me.

"_I want my baby, baby_

_I want someone to love me someone to hold_

_Maybe, Maybe_

_He'll be all my own in a big red bow_

_Santa, can you hear me ?"_

To this he replied no, so I spoke up when I continued:

"_I have been so good this year_

_And all I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is here_

_He's all I want just for me _

_Underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here_

_Santa that's my only wish this year."_

He chuckled when he heard this. "Sweetie, I'll just have you know that there is someone who is present, someone you know, that loves you tonight. And it's not anybody you expect."

"Thank you." I whispered, disregarding his last part without thinking.

"Merry Christmas darlin'," He called as I turned away. "Look under your tree tonight. You'll find someo—something special."

"Rima-chan, we were just discussing," Nagihiko started."We're all meeting at Amu's tonight, apparently. Party!"

"Actually," I started, suddenly feeling so down. "I don't think I can go."

"Ehh?" Amu asked. "Whyyyyy?"

"Umm. . ." One quick little lie couldn't hurt, right? "I feel sorta lightheaded. Must be the cold, you know? You guys just have fun without me. I'll be fine."

I left before they even said bye to me.

* * *

><p>THAT NIGHT:<p>

I sat in the living room. Despite their busy -ness and lack of cooperation with each other, my parents both meant the best for me. They had set the cookies for Santa out already; a fire was in the hearth.

_Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep._

Staring into the fire, I started thinking about how I should be in bed, eagerly awaiting Santa's arrival.

_Will I be wrong for taking a peek ?_

Under the Christmas tree were brightly wrapped packages that didn't interest me anymore.

All I wanted was one thing, and it was also the reason I was at home alone, NOT partying, NOT hanging out with friends, and drowning in my own loneliness and self-pity on Christmas Eve.

_Cause I heard that you're coming to town._

I wanted him to visit, but not to beg for presents. I wanted him to see my plight from his very eyes and fix it. I didn't wanna be lonely anymore, and all my friends were happily in love already.

_Santa, can you hear me?_

What more could I say? I:

_I really hope that you're on your way,_

_with Something special for me in your sleigh._

I was thinking more _someone_ special instead. . .

_Ooh please make my wish come true _

_Santa, can you hear me ?_

He must of heard me, because what happened next was nothing short of a miracle.

The door rang, a four note song that surprised me. I pulled up a stool (damnit, I was too short to see without it) and peeked through the door's peekhole. _Carollers. _ Was my first thought. _How bothersome._

I opened the door, and the gust of wind froze me up. "I'm sorry. I don't support door-to-door—"

**(You can sing along, but um. The lyrics suck. Haha XD)**

"We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas,

We couldn't party without you, Rima,

So instead we're here at your house,

To keep you company on Christmas Eve,"

A chorus made up of all my friends cut me off with their song, Utau leading them so they could sing the lyrics (that were so changed that they didn't even rhyme) in tune.

"Oh my God. . ." I smile began to stretch across my face, my first smile tonight. "Thank you. Come in, MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Ikuto, Nagihiko and Kukai carried the food and supplies in, Kairi started setting up the speakers. Yaya raced around the room hanging up extra tinsel, while Utau continued singing Christmas songs. Everyone was bustling around to transform my living room into a Christmas Paradise. I could only watch their efforts in awe.

"How?" I asked wondering to Amu, practically speechless.

She shrugged with a grin and leaned down to hug me. "You may have gotten the romantic love down pat, but the friendship love you clearly underestimated."

In fifteen minutes, the party was already in full swing, with just our litle gang to keep it going. I noticed decorations on people too: a santa hat on Ikuto's blue head, reindeer antlers sticking out of Amu's pink hair, and . . . a big red bow pinned in Nagihiko's hair.

(_He'll be all my own in a big red bow)_**(see first chorus)**

_I want my baby, baby _

_I want someone to love me someone to hold_

"Rima? Are you happy?" I turned around, and to my surprise, it was Utau staring down at me.

"Very." I grinned again.

I saw a tall fluffy haired figure approach from behind her, with a raised finger held against cackling lips.

"BOO!" Kukai shouted in her ear.

A disgruntled Utau turned around, ready to murder.

_But still. . . _I wanted my other half by my side, like everyone here did. Kukai had his "Pop Star", Amu and Tadase and Ikuto were still fighting it out. Kairi always looked out for Ace, while Yaya always tried to educate him in having fun. It left only me and Nagihiko, the only two left and not-quite-coincidentally, the two singles everyone was trying to set up.

_Maybe, Maybe_

_we'll be all alone under the mistletoe _

"Rima and Nagi, standing under mistletoe," Ikuto announced to the whole wide world.

Amu picked up in a singsong tune. _You little traitor._ "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"First comes love, then comes – " Yaya chirped up happily.

_WTF. FML. Did they plan this? They must of planned it. Argh! Yaya, you sneaky little *****, hanging up mistletoe when I wasn't –_

It was so simple, completely chaste, yet it broke through my haze of insults like a knife through butter. My first kiss, on my right cheek, stolen by Nagihiko under the mistletoe. His purple hair had tickled my face as he stooped down, I remembered. My mouth was hanging open slightly. No doubt my cheeks were as red as Amu's were around Ikuto.

Everyone around us burst into applause.

But the thing that surprised me was that I liked it. _His breath smells like mint._ It had not been nearly as unpleasant as it should have, and that scared me.

_Santa, can you hear me ?_

_ I have been so good this year_

Santa, is Nagihiko . . . the one? He can't be . . .

_And all I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is here_

That is all I want, but it can't possibly be that crossdressing, purple-haired liar . . . right?

_He's all I want just for me _

_Underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here_

_Santa that's my only wish this year_

The party was still amazing. The girls kept rocking; the guys started a breakdancing competition in the corner. (Though seriously, who would compete in that with Nagihiko as a contestant? Rhythm would just jump in and chara change if he was losing. Which he was not. Just saying.)

But once it hit eleven, Yaya passed out in the corner, and the party just couldn't keep going without her bouncing off the walls. It took half an hour to clean everything up; I remember trying to lift one of the huge-ass speakers, and it did not turn out well. Nagihiko ended up saving me again, laughing when I blushed like crazy. (Which for the record, I never do around him!)

"Bye! Thank you sooo much and have a merry, merry, MERRY CHRISTMAS!" called out, speaking above a whisper for once.

I watched their bundled up, retreating backs happily. The fact that they had set up the party at my house in the first place still blew my mind. When they finally disappeared into the car, I turned around and checked the time.

_I hope my letter reaches you in time._

_ Oooooh yeah_

"11:42," I muttered to myself.

Santa, you have eighteen minutes to prove you got my extraordinarily late letter.

_Bring me a love I can call all mine_

_Cause I have been so good,so good this year_

11: 43. Seventeen minutes now, Santa, to bring me someone to love. Because I think I deserve it.

_Can't be alone under the mistletoe_

_he's all i want in a big red bow_

The room seemed so empty again with only me in it. May as well unwrap my presents now.

I crouched down under the Christmas Tree. . .

(_Underneath my Christmas tree)_**(see choruses)**

And got nailed with another kiss.

"Nagihiko!" I gasped, the spot on my cheek where he kissed me burning up. My second kiss, on my left cheek this time stolen by Nagihiko under the mistletoe, _again_. "Why are you still here? And why did you just KISS me?"

He grinned again and pointed at the mistletoe hanging above us. "Just wanted to hang around. You look cute when you're surprised."

I gaped at him, something that TRUST ME, I do not do often at ANYONE, much less Nagihiko.

He stood up, dusting off the pine needles that had fallen on him. "So cramped down there." He commented offhandedly. Then he rearranged the (gasp) big red bow in his hair.

_(He'll be all my own in a big red bow)_**(see first chorus)**

"Well, you wanted to know why I was here, right?" He looked at me, smiling.

I nodded, dumbfounded.

"I just stayed to offer a trade. Do you still want to know what I wrote on my Santa letter?"

I nodded again.

"One condition." He said cheekily. "What did you write?"

I squirmed now. ". . . You go first!"

He taunted me. "If you want me to hold up my end, you have to go first."He leaned in real close, which made me nervous. But I wasn't going to back down now.

"I wrote . . . " I started.

"Yes?"

I blurted it out without thinking about how I couldn't take it back. ". . . I know exactly what I want this year: _I want my baby, baby_

_I want someone to love me someone to hold_

_Maybe, Maybe_

_He'll be all my own in a big red bow_

_Santa, can you hear me ?"_

I could smell the peppermints we ate on his breath. "That's funny," he grinned that absolutely infuriating grin. "I wrote: _All I want for Christmas_ . . ." He leaned in even closer. " _. . .is you_."

And our lips met. I could hear my mom's grandfather clock chiming in the background. _12:00 Midnight. _ I registered. _Santa . . .Thank you for granting my only wish this year._

_ Santa, can you hear me ?_

_I have been so good this year_

_And all I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is here_

_He's all I want, just for me _

_Underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here_

_Santa, that's my only wish this year_

Little did they know, Santa was there at that very moment.

He was running late, he knew. Santa checked his watch (custom elf-made, of course) and groaned. But he just had to watch this; did they have any idea how long it took to plan his Christmas miracles every year? Santa shimmied down Rima's chimney on his rope, which his good friend and companion Rudoulph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (you may have heard of him) was holding still. He carried no presents; he knew both Rima and Nagihiko's wish lists had been answered to in this one little incident.

They were kissing when he popped his head out to watch. _Didn't they look so fine together? _He thought fondly. But he knew that he had to leave, or else the rest of the children in Japan would be disappointed the next morning.

"Merry Christmas!" he whispered.

Santa Claus let out a hard earned chuckle. _My work here is done._

"Step on it, Rudoulph!" He laughed jovially. "And to all – have a _HO-HO-HOLLY JOLLY CHRISTMAS_!"

The End :D

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Merry Christmas guys!3<strong>

**So I was listening to Santa Can You Hear Me? By Brittney Spears again, and it just was a complete inspiration. It made me think of Rima immediately (Christmas Rimahiko, ftw!), so I had such big ideas for it.**

**BUT YEAH. MY WRITING SORTA SUCKS. SO I DIDN'T LIVE UP TO MY IDEAS XD.**

**Just a shoutout to all of you guys that support me. I wouldn't have written this without you! 3**

**I'm sorry if the characters are OC. I tried! I really did :] Haha, but did you like how it turned out?**

**CC appreciated, but no flaming. I dunno if my ego can take it lol.**

**Just wanted to add to the Rimahiko Christmas fluff **

**Read and Review please!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
